grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver "The Human Mechanic" Smith
Approval Appearance Silver is a slender man, a little tall, with preferences for light clotes and labcoats. The labcoat is essential to him as it's "The seal of any scientist worth his weight in melons" and it's usually stained with blood, oil and chemicals. He won't notice the stains on his own but as soon as someone points them out, he changes to a clean one. His left leg is mechanical in nature and it works on his unique design; chances are a real mechanic could do better than him, but he doesn´t care about that. Personality He seeks nothing more than knowledge, be it medical or otherwise. Guiding himself by the credo that everyone who wants to learn should be teached, he travels the world by learning as much as he can of everything while teaching as much as possible. Although, mistaking this with actual good intentions comes with the price of discovering that he's a really logical asshole that pretty much does what he thinks is benefical to get more knowledge- oddly enough he's really reliable when it comes to saving lives, going as far as putting himself in danger if it means saving a life, be that from an enemy or ally. He takes things as they come and would rather solve an issue as fast and efficiently as possible; note that "Practically" and "Ethically" are not included in that sentence. He also does not care for aesthetics as long as it's something he deems as "worthy" and believes that function comes first before style. While investigating on his own, he took criminals and wanted men and tested on them. It was during his first subject that an accident caused his death, leading him to have a mental breakdown and suffering severe trauma. He then started to listen to his conscience speak to him literally, listen to him say that the deaths of those men weren't meaningless and that he was going to save lives with them. His investigation team realized the change on him and had him tested on the facilities. The result was him being diagnosed with a case of multiple personality disorder coming from severe trauma.This kind of thought comes translated into a really unorthodox figthing style, which quite frankly is as unpredictable and unreliable as his logic. Background Info "Primum nil nocere" Those words are the sacred unbreakable rule followed by the medics in the world, so it comes as no surprise that in one of the navy's most important medical research centers it is considered a crime to break it. This man commited that crime. Growing up from a familly of humble marines, Silver always had a thirst for knowledge, his father was an incredibly skilled mechanic working on the town's base, repairing and upgrading ships and equipment for the traveling warships that arrived in the base while his mother was the chief of the nursing staff on the medical center of the town. The boy grew and learned as he spent time with his parents, becoming a normal sight in the docks and hospital, helping the mechanics carry parts through the hangars and washing equipment for the medics at the clinic. At the age of 12 the town was attacked by an unknown group using posioned weapons and venom to kill as many people as possible, while targeting the marine base and the blueprints of the many ships that had been repaired. His father was killed defending the hangars from the attackers and managed to destroy the archives within the base by starting a fire. The boy, running towards the medical center in hopes to retrieve his mother and search for his father with her help, had an encounter with one of the assailants and recieved a blow on his left leg with a poisoned weapon. The boy could only save himself by picking up a nearby crutch and managing to pin the neck of the attacker between the walls of the narrow alley. Running into the clinic with the injury on his leg still bleeding, one of the nurses hiding took the boy into the storage, where he saw his mother laying down with a slash that went trough her torso. He desperately ran to his mother's body and begged the other nurses to help him save his mother; she knew that the injury was lethal and took the boy into his body, hugging him one last time and saying to him "you must survive, keep on living, and no matter what never forget that i love you". 5 years after the attack, the boy was raised in the care of the marines and staff. He was given a place to stay and help to overcome the loss of his leg's mobility. Growing up to become an assistant in the medical center by helping the wounded and the medical team, everyone could tell how the boy carried his parent's will, becoming as much of himself as possible, and being helpful for everyone he could. And yet... he always asked himself the same questions again and again while alone. "What if I knew how?" "What if I hadn't been so useless?" Those thoughts alone were motive enough for him to join the navy, when the promise of knowledge was made to him. What if he had known how to save his mother? What if he had helped his father save the archives on the base? What if he had enough knowledge to defeat death, and never lose anyone? At the age of 22 he was one of the top researchers in the medical field. However, there is only so much knowledge to be gained from a body capable of sustaining life. He had to obtain more, to research more, to know everything that is to know about the human body. One year later, the marines linked him to the disappearance of 31 people, all of them with either a criminal or medical record; all of them people that would have died on their own under other circumstances or have been brought down by justice. The man admited to 30 under the pretense that "Those people's lives were no longer wasted", judged on the spot a criminal and incarcerated. 3 days later an explosion on the holding cells released all of the prisoners, and, in the ensuing confusion. he escaped. The marines searched for the prisioners but could never find the man. He was declared dead when, after clearing the rubber from the explosion, a body with his features was found. Character Stats Professions Doctor: ''Rank 2'' 1: First Aid - You can solve small injuries like cuts and broken bones, like real day first aid. Engineer:'' Rank 1'' ''' 1: Tinkering - You can improve a weapon by a simple amount. Giving +2 to stat points, but only to stats it already boosts. Combat Style ''The fool arcana:'' Uses random items around him as weapons 'Armor: ''Full Metal Leg: +3 Stats And special effect ''-System Shock:'' Touching the leg results in a shock to the attacker. Combat Techniques:'' 'Dancing With the devil under the moon light:' Silver uses his surroundings to evade his opponent attacks, if succesfull, silver kicks his opponent in the back '-Agility and Perception Dependant''' Don't lose your way: Silver jumps and uses his leg as a weight agains the joints of his opponent, tripping him down and jumping off his enemy's back '-Agility and Precision dependant' Who the hell do you think I am?!: Before taking a phisical hit to the body, Silver prepares his body and uses the impact to whiplash his enemy with a kick, returning 1 third of the damage plus the kick. '-Perception and Strength dependant'